


the ice skating incident of 2016

by bi_lovely



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Minor Injuries, Skysolo Secret Santa 2016, cuteness, prompt, stay away if you're allergic to cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: When Han pitched his oh-so-brilliant date idea to Leia he thought that maybe she'd tell him what a great idea it was, or maybe she'd smile and say "Aawwww," or something of the sort. He did not, in the least bit, expect her to burst into a hysterical and uncontrollable fit of laughter.OrHan asks Luke to go ice skating with him before realizing that that is a very, very, very bad idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TripCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/gifts).



> Hey guys! So this is for the Skysolo Secret Santa thing from Tumblr. It's been so much fun working on this and I'm so happy that this project was put together. 
> 
> So I got FeelsandFandoms and their prompts were all really good and I might write another one of their prompts for them just for fun, but this one was really cute and wintery/Christmasy so I went with this one. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

> When Han pitched his oh-so-brilliant date idea to Leia he thought that maybe she'd tell him what a great idea it was, or maybe she'd smile and say "Aawwww," or something of the sort. He did not, in the least bit, expect her to burst into a hysterical and uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Han crossed his arms.

"It's just — you're really going to —" she cut herself off when she burst into another fit of laughter.

"Leia!" Han snapped. "Seriously!"

"I'm sorry!" She said, not sounding at all sorry. "But — it's just — I mean it's kind of hilarious, don't you think?"

"No," Han blinked.

"You're going to take Luke ice skating?"

"Yes."

"Luke Skywalker?"

Han rolled his eyes. "No, the other Luke we spend every day of our lives with — yes, Luke Skywalker!"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes!"

"My brother?"

"YES!"

"You know he's going to fall and break his nose, right?" Leia raised her eyebrows.

"He will not!" Han said. "Come on, he'll be fine!"

"I'm sorry, have you actually ever met Luke?" Leia asked. "We're talking about the kid who walks into walls and trips over his own shadow."

"He's not that bad," Han shook his head.

"Yes, he is," Leia nodded, "and you know it."

Han glared at her. "It's a great idea."

"It would be a great idea if your boyfriend wasn't the absolute clumsiest person on the entire planet," Leia shrugged. "Just saying."

"Well, I'm telling you you're wrong!" Han said defensively.

"Yikes," came a new voice just before Luke entered the room. "That's a terrible idea. Never tell Leia she's wrong, it won't end well for anyone."

"See, Luke knows what he's talking about," Leia smirked.

Han rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Luke, pulled him in close and kissed his forehead. "How are you?"

"Good," Luke said. "So, what's Leia wrong about?"

"Nothing." Leia said matter-of-factly. "Ever."

Luke chuckled.

"You know how we said we were going to go out and do something Christmasy?" Han said.

"Yep," Luke said. "Christmas date night! Can't wait!"

"Me neither!" Han smiled. "And so, I was thinking, what if we went ice skating tomorrow night?"

"Oh my god, seriously?! That's an awesome idea!" Luke grinned. "Wait a second, is that what you were telling Leia she's wrong about?"

"Yes," Han nodded.

"Oh my god!" Luke rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Leia, I'll be fine!"

"Luke," Leia said warningly.

"It was one time!" Luke rolled his eyes again.

"Uh," Han said apprehensively. "What was one time?"

"Our uncle took us roller blading and Luke fell and broke his wrist, his hand, and two of his fingers," Leia raised her eyebrows.

"Oh," Han said. "Well, maybe ice skating isn't such a great —"

"No, stop that!" Luke snapped at Han. "We're going ice skating! It was one time! I was eleven! It was twelve years ago! I will be fine!"

"I just don't know if —"

"Shut up — It's a great idea!" Luke beamed. "We're going! I'm going to find my gloves!" He said and raced from the room.

Han turned slowly to look at Leia. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

***

"Luke, seriously, it's not too late to change your mind," Han said when they had their ice skates in hand, walking up to the lake that was frozen solid.

"Oh my god, you sound exactly like Leia," Luke rolled his eyes dramatically. "Just shut up and skate."

Luke brushed the snow off of a bench that stood near the lake then plopped down and starting getting his ice skates on.

Han sat down beside him and slowly began to do the same. "There's no shame, you know."

"In what?" Luke raised his eyebrows as he was doing up the laces.

"In admitting that you're going to break your face if you go through with this," Han crossed his arms.

"I'm ice skating, not jumping out of a freaking airplane," Luke rolled his eyes again. "Ties your skates."

Han squinted his eyes as he resumed doing up his laces. "We could go get some Starbucks and drive around, look at some Christmas lights. Or we could see a movie, or —"

"Or we could ice skate!" Luke interrupted. "Come on!"

"Ugh," Han huffed, finishing with his laces and getting to his feet.

Luke got up, already losing his balance and tumbling to the ground.

"Luke!"

"I'm fine! Oh my god, I'm not that far from the ground. Calm down."

"Luke, you can't even stay on your feet on the ground —"

"Ice skates are made for ice!"

"Ice is slippery!"

"Shut up, Han!"

Luke struggled to his feet and staggered toward the lake. Han followed close behind, arms outstretched, ready to catch Luke should (when) he fell.

"This is going to be so great!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah, so great!" Han shouted back bitterly.

Luke scowled at him over his shoulder. "This was your idea, you know."

"That was before I know you broke like thirteen bones roller blading," Han huffed.

"Four!"

"Whatever! Would you please look where you're going!" Han yelled.

Luke groaned in annoyance.

They stepped out onto the lake. Luke stuck his arms out for balance as he began to slide, against his own will. "I'm doing it!" He cried excitedly.

"You're just sliding, you're not doing anything!"

Luke looked over his shoulder, raised one eyebrow, then pushed one foot back and surged forward, balancing on the other foot.

"Luke, get back here!" Han tried to chase after him but he slipped and almost fell.

"Stop worrying!" Luke heaved a heavy sigh. He switched feet, continuing to move forward as he switched feet, back and forth, moving faster and faster.

When Luke began to lean, Han was debating whether he should be racing toward him or getting his phone out of his pocket to dial 9-1-1.

But just as Han was reaching for the phone that was tucked away in his pocket, he looked back up at Luke as he was leaning into an elegant turn, one leg in the air behind him, arms stuck out in such a way that it made him look as if he were flying.

"Holy shit," Han murmured.

Because seriously, holy shit, Luke was gorgeous. Tendrils of blond hair were escaping his hat and he replaced the foot that was behind him on the ice and skated toward Han.

It started to snow then. Han was sure there was some kind of magic in the air or something because Luke's eyes seemed to be literally sparkling in the daylight and there were flurries fluttering down from the sky and sticking to Luke's eyelashes.

"Okay," Han called to Luke as his boyfriend was growing closer, "maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"Told you," Luke smiled as he rushed past Han. He looped back around him, grinning.

"This isn't your first time ice skating, is it," Han crossed his arms.

Luke chuckled. "No, it is. But I may have gone roller blading several times by myself because I wanted to be able to not break my face if anyone ever wanted to go roller blading or, you know, ice skating."

"So why didn't you just tell us that yesterday?" Han raised his eyebrows.

"Because the look on Leia's face was priceless!" Luke snorted.

"Oh my god," Han laughed. "You are evil."

"Yeah, I try." Luke shrugged.

Han shook his head slowly, smiling fondly.

"Hey! There's something I've always wanted to try!" Luke exclaimed.

"Um, are you sure that's a good —" Han began in a warning tone but Luke was already leaping into the air by the time the words were out of his mouth. He landed on one foot and continued to skate backwards on that foot, wobbling for just a moment before he stuck his arms out for balance. He grinned brightly at Han.

"That's was so awesome!" Luke shouted, skating back over to Han. "Seriously! Did you see that?!"

"Yes!"

"It was so cool!"

"It was!"

"Now you try it!"

"Wait, what?"

Luke was still beaming. "Yeah, go on! It's fun!"

"I don't know," Han frowned. "That definitely sounds like a very bad idea. A very, very, very bad idea."

"Shut up and go," Luke rolled his eyes.

Han looked at him, unsure.

"It's fun!"

"Okay," Han said slowly, tentatively. He skated forward, slowly at first, but then he began to pick up speed.

The wind whipped him in the face, the snowflakes stuck to his face. He could feel his hat starting to come off of his head.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," Han told himself as he leapt into what he was picturing as a very elegant and well executed jump. Instead, once he was in the air, he immediately realized that something was very wrong as he had somehow ended up sideways, his body horizontally lined up with the ice.

He was just thinking to himself, how the fuck did this happen, when he realized that the ice was growing nearer and nearer and nearer until —

Crack.

Han shouted, sure that he had somehow managed to crack the thick ice of the lake until he took notice of the unbelievable pain spreading up his arm.

"Oh —"

"Han!"

" — holy —"

"Han, are you okay?!"

" — shit! Oh my fuck! Holy fucking — oh my fucking — what the fuck, god — holy hell!"

"Han, there are kids," Luke said when he dropped down on the ice beside Han. "Maybe stop swearing?"

"I don't care about the children, it fucking hurts!"

And, well, Luke couldn't help but notice that Han's arm was laying at angle that an arm should never be at.   
  
"Should I call an ambulance?" Luke asked.

"Fucking yes!"

"Okay, people are staring."

"Well, fuck them!"

"Jesus Christ."

***

"Well, I did warn you," Leia laughed when she arrived at his hospital room. "I thought Luke would be the one to need surgery, but hey, I still told you ice skating was a bad idea."

Luke chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever," Han scowled. "You can both stop laughing."

Luke and Leia bit their lips, glanced at each other, then both burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Oh my god!" Han roared, agitated. "If I die in surgery you're going to be really sad and really sorry that you laughed at me!"

"Calm down, you're not going to die in surgery," Leia rolled her eyes. "They're putting a couple of screws in your arm, you'll be fine."

"You don't know that," Han mumbled. "I could die."

"Well, if you die, then I'll never get over it." Luke held Han's hand.

"No, you won't."

"And I'll never meet anyone else."

"No, you won't."

"I'll die alone."

"Yep," Han nodded. "An old lonely hermit."

"Oh, jeez, not a hermit," Luke sighed.

Han nodded again. "A hermit."

Luke laughed. "Well then, you'd better not die."

"I'll do my best," Han shrugged.

Luke leaned in closer and kissed him, then smiled. "I'm still glad we went ice skating."

Han sighed. "Me, too," he admitted.

"Next time I think I'll come with you," Leia grinned.

Han scowled. "There isn't going to be a next time!" He snapped and Luke just laughed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas. Happy Hanukkah. Merry Yule. Happy Kwanza. 
> 
> Happy Holidays. Merry Everything. 
> 
> And as always, all the love xx


End file.
